breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MasterM/Thoughts on the show
Skyler dating Ted and what not My thoughts tell me of an underlying tone of irony. When you consider Skyler left Walter, a criminal, for another criminal ,Ted, you may suspect she is not acting on better judgement ,but rather her exasperated emotion in order to spite Walter. Consider the fact Walter committed his crime with selfless intentions against the possibility that Ted committed his crime selfishly. Although it is never stated that Ted committed his crime with selfish intentions, it can be surmised that that is the case. Consider, when Skyler confronts Ted about the fraud he seems to struggle gaining consistency with his reasoning and attempts more to justify his actions than explain them whereas Walter ,with more uniformity and sentiment, explains why he decided to produce meth. Another interesting note, is Ted claims his actions were intended to save his workers' jobs, the very people he said he'd fire the next day(Green Light) to satisfy Skyler. In the most recent episode, a look into Ted's abode is granted and demonstrates Ted's acquisitive nature. In conjecture, I can say that Ted is a typical white collar criminal whose very intentions were always directed to himself. I suspect that Ted's egotistical and avaricious nature may provide more to the future plot of the show such as possibly blackmailing Walter into providing part of his illicit earnings. It certain is in the range of possibilities as there is inclination that Skyler may eventually leave Ted, she herself having admitted to her sister, that their relationship will ultimately be unsuccessful. Ted would seem the one to be obsessed with discovering what he had done to for the relationship. His investigation may eventually led him to discovering Walter's dirty secret, and possibly leap on the potential opportunity. Walter's assassination This has been bugging me for quite some time. I do not know for the life of me why exactly Walter is the one being targeted and not Jesse. I understand that it was ultimately Hank who killed Tuco , but Walter played very little in his death. Even tio himself witnessed Jesse shoot Tuco, only refusing to acknowledge so because of his loyalty to the cartel. My guess is Tio suspects Walter may had been tricking Tuco the whole time, seeing how Walter and Hank are brother in laws. Of course, I do not know if Jesse has a future encounter with the cousins ,and if if he does this would greatly clarify things. The Pink Bear One of the most mysterious key elements, is the bright pink bear appearing throughout intro scenes of some episodes of season 2. The bear is interesting from the fact that in all the scenes it has appeared, aside from the season 2 finale, it had appeared as the only colored object of the screen, contrasting against a black and white background. The season 2 finale eventually revealed the origin of it and the association along with it. Although, it is currently season 3 and the bear is long gone, having been taken amongst debris collected by ATC, the eye of it is still kept by Walter for some reason. *Things of interest: *1: Walter is wearing a shirt the same color as the bear. *2: Walter still, presumably, has one of the eyes of the bear. *3: The bear falls into the pool, the very place Walter received his first income from meth production *Meanings: *1: The bear could represent Walter's fall from grace or possibly a foreshadow onto Walter's future status *2: The eye could represent singularity, Walter losing sight of things, a reminder of his past dark deeds *3: The Bear falls in the one spot that has collected some of Walts' dark deeds Category:Blog posts